Eeny-Meenie-Miney-YOU!
by A Thing for Siblings
Summary: An alternate ending to the finale, character death, explains what happened to soo's infinite pizza slice. I've read far better fan fiction but just thought I'd throw this out there, enjoy.


Bill trapped Dipper and Mabel in a triangular prison and was trying to make a deal with Ford. Before Ford could give an answer Dipper yelled "No! Don't do it!"

Mabel chimed in shouting out, "Yeah, don't make dumb deals."

Bill quickly turned around his eye locking onto Mabel. "Don't you toy with me shooting star, I see everything."

Mabel took this opportunity to use the spray paint and aimed it right at his eye, hitting it perfectly. While Bill was distracted, the twins escaped from their prison.

Mabel looked towards Stan "You guys make a run for it. We'll take care of Bill."

Dipper proudly stepped beside Mabel, "We've beat him before."

Mabel pulled out her grappling hook, "And we'll beat him again."

Stan realizing how little the kids knew about Bill's nature, called out to them "Kids no, that's suicide."

They ran down the hallway out of the room calling Bill towards them. Ford and Stan were running to stop them when Bill forced them inside their own prison and threatened to kill the kids and left in his monstrous form. Stan panicked grasping onto the bars "What do we do, what do we do?"

Ford banged the bars, "KIDS! NO!."

Mabel starred out of the hole she just punched through the wall. Seeing the towns people being rounded up and captured made her stomach sink. Dipper gasped and shook his head, trying to think of what to do next.

Bill appeared behind them, "Peek-a-boo" He laughs as he scoops up the twins and in his giant form stomps through the hall way back into his throne room, where Stan and Ford were pacing in their prison.

Bill brought Mabel and Dipper in front of his giant eye, "Alright Ford times up. I've got the kids. I think I'm going to kill one of them now just for the heck of it."

Dipper and Mabel struggle against his firm grip as Bill shines a red spot light upon them. "Eenie!" A pine tree flashes over the twins. Causing them to struggle harder. "Meeny!" Flashes a shooting star shadow across them, causing their stomachs to turn. "Miney!" The pine tree flashes again. Both Mabel and Dipper turn around, true fear make them stare up into his eye in horror, grabbing onto each other, wishing someone would wake them up from this nightmare.

"YOU!" The shooting star shadow looms over the room, Bill raises his hand ready to snap his fingers and end Mabel's life.

Dipper stared in disbelief, this couldn't happen, it wouldn't. Ford yelled in true desperation "Wait! I surrender."

Bill paused and laughed, "I've had it with you Pines always getting in the way. It's time you learned a lesson." He snaps his fingers causing Mabel to gasp as she fell limp and he dropped both of them hard on the ground.

Stan rushed against the bars "MABEL!" Tears began to flow down his face at seeing his niece's lifeless form dropped in front of him.

Dipper shook his head and crawled over to Mabel, hoping she was just asleep. He searched for a pulse but found none. "Mabel? Mabel please don't leave me." He lifted her body, hugging her and sobbing uncontrollably into her soft brown hair.

Ford furiously banged against the bars, "Bill, stop it! Bring her back, I surrender, I'll give you anything you want, just please bring her back."

Laughing at the scene below him, "Shooting star has gotten in my way to many times. Don't you know shooting stars only live for an instant, they always burn out."

Stan sinks down against the bars as tears flow freely as he watched helplessly as his nephew cried alone, holding onto Mabel. "They're just kids, no kid deserves his." He said quietly.

Pacing back and forth, Ford was trying to think. "Bill, you claim to be all powerful, but I bet you can't even reverse life itself. And that's why your not going to bring her back, your incapable." Trying to push on his pride.

Bill turned bright red, "I can do anything, I can see everything, but to watch you all suffer is hilarious."

Dipper sets Mabel gently on the floor, turns around to face Bill angrily. "Your messing with the wrong family." He choked out.

"Woah, Pine Tree, your my puppet/ You can't do anything to stop me!"

A sudden blue wave rushed over them and turns into a bubble around all of them. Mabel and Dipper were pushed away from Bill by an unseen force."

"Leave them alone. You've done enough." Stan's hands were already showing bruising from prying and banging the bars.

Bill turned around confused "What is going on here?'

The Time Baby came forward holding a large futuristic rattle like a shotgun. His voice booming in the bubble, "You've crossed the line, this is my world and I don't like sharing."

Blendin Blandin ran over to Mabel and Dipper while several time soldiers blasted through the blue bars to enable Ford and Stan to escape.

"Ha ha ha, I've defeated you so easily before, this is my dimension now. I control time and Space. He shoots a blue laser towards the baby, but the Time Baby points his rattle shooting out a bright green laser. When the two lasers met the large bubble they were in began to quake.

Stan ran over to Mabel and picked her up and held her gently while Ford quickly grabs Dipper's arm and they ran to the edge of the bubble away from the battle of the two powerful beings. The time squad started to pull out a their time machine when they all witnessed the Time Baby's laser overtake Bill's and vaporized the shocked yellow triangle.

They time leaped the Pines to a glowing all white room. Stan collapsed again on the ground as the full weight of Mabel in his arms over whelmed him. Ford allowed Dipper to pull away from him to rush to Mabel's side.

"What too you so long? You came to late! Bill had already won." Ford yelled.

The captain of the time squad stepped forward, "We were unprepared when we encountered Bill last time, we underestimated his power. Time is not something easily navigated, we came as soon as the Time Baby was able to recover.

Stan looked up at them, "So- so Bill is dead now?"

Blendin looked at the ground in sadness, "N-n-no, but the time baby w-w-was able to send him back to his dimension again. B-b-but he will continue to try and break free of it again."

Ford frowned, "Again? What do you mean again?"

Blendin rubbed his head nervously. "T-th-this isn't the first t-t-ime the time baby has battled him. A-a-and each time B-bill has grown stronger."

Dipper confused asked, "So Bill's just going to terrorize Gravity falls again? What about all the damage?

The captain spoke with authority. "The time squad and the Time Baby are reseting Gravity Falls and erasing the memories of the towns people. As he said this hasn't been the first time. Bill needs to recover but you won't need to worry about him in your time line. He'll be returning in a far future Gravity falls, and will be stronger and the Time Baby prepares for each battle, never sure of the outcome each time."

Another group of time soldiers escorted the rest of the people of the cipher wheel into the room. "We were able to save your friends from their confinements as well."

Soos fixed his hat and smiled when he saw Stan and Dipper "Yo, Dudes, what's up, you all ok?" They group froze when they saw the Pines grieving over the limp form of Mabel.

Wendy slowly walked over to them, it didn't feel real to her. Mabel was always so full of life and ready for anything and everything. Seeing her so quiet and pale didn't seem real."

Stan sat on the ground, cradling his niece, "Please, isn't there some way you can do some timey-whimey thingy to save her?"

Dipper still just sat there, lost. His twin was no longer there, no longer annoying him, no longer cheering him up. No longer always being there for him when he needed her. He needed her now, he needed to wake up from the nightmare he was living. Bill's physical form may not be terrorizing him but Bill will always be haunting him with the murder of his sister.

Ford shed a tear for the first time since the death. He had tried to remain strong, all this was his fault, he had made the stupid deal with Bill, he had tried to get Dipper to separate himself from Mabel…..

Soos stared at the ground, "That time wish I received from Dipper and Mabel, is there anyway I can return the wish I had made and make a different one?"

The captain remained expressionless, "There is no way you can go back on a time wish." He turned around and led the rest of the soldier out. "You will be returned to Gravity Falls shortly."

Blendin waited for the squad to leave and then he whispered to Soos. "Y-y-ou originally wished to heal Dipper and Mabel's battle wounds, b-b-but you also wished for the infinite pizza as well. You can only change a time wish within a 24 hour time frame of making the wish. I'm w-w-willing to break the rules and possibly cause a paradox in order to save M-ma-mabel. I still don't fully understand but she was nice to me even when I hated her. I-i-i can take you back in time, you can steal the pizza from the p-past you and turn it into what you want to wish."

They both quietly walked away and flashed out, in what seemed like only a brief moment they flashed back into the room with Soos jogging to Mabel's side. "Dudes, dudes I've changed my time wish, I wished that I had the power to bring one person back after they die. I choose to use that ability for Mabel."

Dipper looked at Blending and Soos stunned, yet a faint glimmer of hope filled his eyes as he watched as his sister took in a deep breath.

Mabel slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times seeing everyone above her staring at her in unbelief. She looked up and saw Stan was holding her and grabbed her into a tight hug. She looked over his shoulder and saw Dipper with tears rolling down his cheeks, "Uhh, guys what's going on? What did I miss?"

Two Time Paradox officers came in and handcuffed Blendin, accusing him of going back in time improperly. Dipper and Soos both stood up to protest, "Stop leave him a lone, he just saved Mabel's life."

Before the officers could talk Blendin smiled, "Its ok, i broke the law willingly. I'm alright this time going to jail. After being possessed by Bill and blaming you all on my sad existence, I was able to redeem myself. I can live out the rest of my life knowing i did something good. At least I was good for something."

Dipper was amazed that he had said all that without stuttering and was about to protest more when the walls began to fade and they found themselves in the front yard of the Mystery Shack.

After everyone's initial shock they all wanted to celebrate and group hugged with Mabel in the middle of it all.

After everyone finally dispersed and went home, Stan and Ford walked into the Mystery Shack talk to each other. Dipper pulled Mabel to the side, "Mabel, when you died, I was lost and alone. I've dragged you into my stupid adventures and you ended up paying the cost. I'm really sorry."

Mabel smiled, "Bro, bro, it's alright. I'm here now and we'll get to grow up to together. I've dragged you into a good amount of mischief as well. If I hadn't run off on you the rift would have never broken and none of this would have ever happened."

Dipper smiled, "Awkward sibling hug?" He held out his arms.

Mabel grinned, "Awkward sibling hug," She walked into his arms as they embraced each other and then walked back into the Mystery Shack.


End file.
